<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of The Mummy by tititenis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418918">The Curse of The Mummy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis'>tititenis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Based on The Mummy, Don't fact check me on the ancient egyptian, F/F, Takes Place in the Late 1920s, based on a movie, no magic, not historically accurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Diana Cavendish works as a librarian at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities in Egypt, her dream has always been to become an explorer. Unfortunately, her application was rejected yet again by the Bembridge scholars and it seems like Diana will never get the opportunity to make her dream come true.<br/>That is until her cousin Croix Meridies shows her an artifact she won at a poker game, one that is connected to the ancient lost city of Hamunaptra, which served for many centuries as the resting place for the Pharaohs of Egypt and their wealth.<br/>This is the start of Diana's adventures as an explorer and of her encounter with the American Akko Kagari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord &amp; Croix Meridies, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, </p><p>I finally finished this 4 chapter one-shot that I had been wanting to do for a long time. As the tags say, it is based on the movie The Mummy.<br/>Hopefully you like it! </p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like any great story, this one begins during ancient times. To be more precise, in Thebes: City of the Living. It was the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I, who led his kingdom into prosperity and wealth. Yet, there was one man, who although possessed the pharaoh’s approval, was not content. This man was called Imhotep and he was the pharaoh's high priest. As High Priest, it was his duty to be the Keeper of the Dead and the pharaoh’s right hand. But Imhotep had done what no High Priest could do. </p><p>He fell in love. </p><p>The woman was Anck-Su-Namun and she was the Pharaoh's mistress. As such, no other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. And, in the midst of their love, they were discovered by the Pharaoh, who immediately realized that it was his right hand, Imhotep, who had touched Anck-Su-Namun. </p><p>This would mean death for both Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun.</p><p>Hence, in desperation, both killed Pharaoh Seti, hoping that they would have enough time to escape the city with the help of Imhotep’s priests. </p><p>What they didn’t count on were the Medjay, the pharaoh’s loyal warriors, who quickly arrived to the scene of the crime, not allowing Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun to escape together. Instead, what they planned was for Imhotep to escape and for Anck-Su-Namun to sacrifice herself, that way giving Imhotep and his priests enough time to flee. </p><p>But Imhotep refused to accept this. </p><p>He refused to let the gods decide his fate. </p><p>And to challenge this, Imhotep used the Book of the Dead, an ancient text that had the power to brings souls from the Underworld back to the land of the living. The practice was of course, forbidden to do, as it was a direct defiance of Anubis’ laws. But, to Imhotep, none of this mattered. </p><p>To resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body, quickly racing deep into the desert. Taking Anck-Su-Namun's corpse to Hamunaptra; City of the Dead. Ancient burial sight for the sons of Pharaohs. And resting place for the wealth of Egypt.</p><p>In Hamunaptra, Imhotep started performing the ritual to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, chanting and singing the words necessary to bring his beloved back. But, before he was able to finish, the Medjay discovered the group, having followed them all the way from the city into the desert. </p><p>And, once the ritual was interrupted, it was Imhotep the one who was captured and sentenced. While his priests were mummified and then buried alive, Imhotep was sentenced to endure the Curse of the Hom Dai, one so obscure and dangerous that it had never been performed until that day. The ritual involved cutting out his tongue, mummifying him alive, and sealing him in a sarcophagus filled with carnivorous scarab beetles so that he would never be able to rest or reincarnate. Because the curse transforms Imhotep into an undead fiend kept in a state of living death, it was feared that if revived, he would gain control over sand and other elements, bringing death and despair to the whole world. </p><p>To prevent that, the Medjay, the pharaoh’s warriors, have been keeping watch of Imhotep’s tomb, making sure that no one discovered and released his anger back into the world. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana Cavendish is tired of working at the library and seeks to go on adventures of her own. Her cousin Croix comes to her with a solution to her troubles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Cairo, 1923</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Cavendish!” she hears her name being called by Director Finnelan, who was walking directly towards her. “Can you explain to me how is it that my beautiful museum turned to such a state?!” she screams while pointing to all the bookshelves and books spread across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Diana starts explaining embarrassed because she had tripped and hence created the aforementioned disaster. “I was doing my job and placing the books in the correct order. In fact, I was surprised by the fact that they were in such a disarray to begin with…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t!” Finnelan huffs. “Give me frogs, flies, blood rivers! Compared to you, the plagues were just a game!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry. It was an accident.” Diana apologizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When King Tut died because of a chariot, that was an accident. You’re a disaster! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?” she says dejectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put up with me because I can read and write Ancient Egyptian. I can decipher hieroglyphics and I am one of the few people that can organize this whole library, that’s why.” Diana finishes strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put up with you because your mother was one of our finest patrons. May the gods rest her soul.” Finnelan takes a deep breath. “I don’t care how you do this, Miss Cavendish, but you will fix this mess.” she finishes and leaves the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I…” she is going to say but stops when she hears a noise coming from the mummy exhibition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the exhibition room, Diana brings a torch to help light her way around. Although Diana loved Egypt and the many treasures it had, there’s just something about going alone inside a room filled with sarcophagus and mummies that always gets to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Diana asks, moving between the different coffins and making sure she didn’t hit or touch anything. </span>
  <span>“Hellooo?!” she yells when she sees one of the mummies sitting up and hears a very familiar laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Croix!” she sees her older cousin laughing and doing her best to not make her more angry. “You really have no respect for the dead!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do respect them.” Croix chuckles. “But I wanted to scare you more.” she smirks. “Besides, it won’t be too long until I join them myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then please join them faster. The last thing I need is to have my job in jeopardy because of you.” Diana huffs while helping her out of the coffin. “Besides, today is not a good day. I had a small incident at the library, my application was denied again!” she sits down. “I’m never going to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croix notices that her cousin was feeling really down. Not that she didn’t blame her. Diana was incredibly smart, smarter than most scholars or academics out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Diana, the only problem she had was that those leading scholars and academics were all men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was a woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true.” Croix takes a seat next to Diana and grabs her hands. “If those scholars won’t accept your application then it’s their loss. I’m confident that one day you’ll be able to show everyone what you’re truly made of.” she gets a small smile from her cousin in return. “And well…” she smiles wickedly. “I wasn’t planning on telling you this… But, I may have found something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croix… You always think you’ve found something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time I know I really did! Won it in a card game and all!” she takes out what looks to be an ancient artifact and gives it to Diana, who immediately grabs and looks at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These hieroglyphics… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana thinks while translating what they say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be…” she whispers in complete awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something?!” Croix says excitedly. “Did I finally find something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found something.” Diana tells her happily. “We need to show this to Director Finnelan.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“She burned the map!” Diana says bitterly to Croix, who is drinking from a flask. “She really burned it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did say it was fake.” Croix huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it was real.” the blonde tells her. “No, she burned it because she didn’t want us to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t she want us to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it probably is because of the success rate of actually finding Hamunaptra.” Diana explains. “We wouldn’t be the first ones to try to find it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the ones that tried before?” Croix asks already knowing the answer to her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one knows. They never returned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they didn’t.” Croix laughs and takes another sip. “Isn’t that how it always is when it comes to treasure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know the map was real.” Diana murmurs and turns her attention to Croix. “You need to tell me where you got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. We need to find the person you gambled with in order to get them to tell us more about where they found the key.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh…” Croix smiles. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean that’s not a good idea…” Diana asks her. “If we want to try to find Hamunaptra then we need to talk to this person. This is our only chance, Croix. If we were the ones to find it, our dreams will come true! In fact, this is not a question. You will find the person you won that key from.” she orders her cousin and leaves, hoping to find more information about that key and what it could mean. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You said you won it in a game of poker!” Diana groans while walking with her cousin towards one of the many cells within the prison. “But in fact you actually stole it from a prisoner! From a woman! You lied to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lie to everyone!” Croix says. “Why would you be different? Besides, I don’t discriminate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your cousin! And really?” the younger woman groans and turns around to talk to the jailer. “Could you tell us why this woman is in prison?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you arrived, I also didn't know. So, I went ahead and asked her.” the man tells them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she was just trying to have a good time. Bring her out!” he orders and the moment the doors open Diana is surprised with the woman that comes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being held by two taller and stronger men, the petite woman in front of her looks like she doesn’t belong in that cell at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the woman that you got the key from?” she asks Croix and watches her try to avoid staring at the brunette woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. That’s her.” Croix whispers. “So why don’t we go try to find leads somewhere else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the brunette interrupts them. “And who is the broad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a broad too!” Diana and Croix complain at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” she smiles cheekily at them. “So, you two are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m a missionary in the area, spreading the word of the lord to the people in need.” Croix says. “But this is my cousin Diana.” she pushes her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can hear you.” Diana adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?!” the jailer complains about another group of prisoners. “I need to go figure that out.” he leaves them alone with the American woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he leaves, the older woman pushes Diana closer to the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now ask her!” Croix says while keeping watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you a question.” Diana says. “We both found your puzzle box and we’ve come to ask you about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” the woman chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have come to ask me about Hamunaptra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana is surprised by this statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that the box pertains to Hamunaptra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” Croix warns her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s where I was when I found it.” the brunette tells them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in Hamunaptra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know that you’re not lying to us, huh?” Croix gets closer to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do I know you?” the American asks Croix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no you don’t, I just have a very familiar face…” she says and is surprised when a punch is headed straight towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” the brunette complains when she is hit by the guards behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana, doing her best to not step over Croix who is holding her nose, gets closer to the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you really at Hamunaptra?” she asks the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I was.” she smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you swear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every damn day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do you even know what I mean by…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean: Seti’s place. City of the Dead.” she quotes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you tell me how to get there?” Diana asks excitedly and uses her hat to hide her face from the warden. “I mean, the exact location.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you really want to know?” the brunette asks her seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she promises while getting even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The American asks her to get closer still, to the point where Diana could see how strange and beautiful her eyes were. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They look like rubies… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks and fails to notice the brunette pulling her forward so that their lips could meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Diana can see how behind them, the guards were getting ready to hit the woman again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get me out of here!” she screams and is pulled back by the guards, who start hitting her and bringing her back inside her cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana, meanwhile, is shocked by the fact that her first kiss had just been stolen from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it lady!” she hears the American say again and both Diana and Croix watch her being taken away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they taking her?” Diana asks the jailer who had just returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be hanged.” he says nonplussed. “Apparently, she had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good time.” he leaves and Diana starts to follow him, watching Croix standing up with her nose covered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I will go get this fixed.” she murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croix! But I ca…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ll figure it out.” Croix gives her a thumbs up and leaves, making Diana scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will kill her.” she tells herself and runs to where the jailer is. “I will pay you 100 pounds for this woman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pay 100 pounds to kill this woman myself.” he responds and sits down in a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“200 pounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana is ignored and she sees Akko being brought to the center of the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will be hanged?” she whispers to herself. “500 pounds!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second!” the warden responds and stares at her. “You know… I’m a very lonely man…” he tries to grab her leg but she stops him immediately by hitting his hand with one of her notebooks, making the whole room laugh at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang her!” he screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo!” Diana yells and watches the American woman go down, the knot around her neck holding her up and away from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the brunette had found a way to use her hands to create a hold and prevent her own neck from breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still alive!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Her neck didn’t break!” the warden smiles. “Now we’ll get to watch her suffocate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana knows that she has no more money to offer. But there was something she had that would be appealing to the man next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows the location to Hamunaptra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in Cairo knew what Hamunaptra was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never!” she says insulted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana Cavendish was not a liar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that this filthy, bad mouthed woman knows where to find the City of the Dead?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And we can take you with us.” Diana lays out the deal. “Cut her loose and we’ll give you 10% of the cut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“50%” he responds quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“20%” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“40.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“25!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh!” Diana exclaims with a smile. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” he huffs and turns to look at the guard that was standing near the end of the rope. “Cut her loose!” he screams and Diana watches with a smile on her face how her plan to find Hamunaptra was moving in the right direction. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll come?” Diana asks Croix as they walk towards their boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know their type and their word is their word. She’ll be here.” Croix tells her confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, can we really expect a lot from her? She looks like a no-good scoundrel who will bolt the moment she can!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking about someone we all know?” they hear behind them and both women turn around to find a very well dressed, familiar brunette woman behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” Diana can’t help herself from saying when she realizes that this is the same woman she had rescued yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked different. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waaaay </span>
  </em>
  <span>different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. Why are you so surprised?” the brunette asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just… You just look so different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear Croix chuckling behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bath does do wonders.” she smiles at her and offers her hand. “Also, I guess I should say thank you and sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana is confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving my life. And sorry for kissing you without your permission.” she then stares at Croix. “Also, I hope no bad feelings about your nose… Though you did steal from me so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hard feelings.” Croix says immediately. “Nose is good as new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear that.” she then stares at Diana, as if waiting for her to respond to her previous apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she doesn’t, because she honestly doesn’t know how to respond, the American speaks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I thought I was going to die and… That doesn’t mean that what I did was okay, it means that I wasn’t thinking and I just acted. And I’m rambling now, aren’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were going to come, to be honest.” she admits to the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a promise.” she says. “And Akko Kagari always keeps her promises. That’s my name, by the way. Akko Kagari at your service.” she winks at Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana Cavendish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croix Meridies. I'm Diana's cousin.” she adds for some unknown reason to Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I am grateful you kept your promise and came.” Diana says to Akko. “But I hope you didn’t lie to us when you said you knew where Hamunaptra is, because if you did I’m warning you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re warning me?” Akko says seriously. “Listen, my captain believed in this city so much that without any orders he went ahead and mobilized all of us into the desert, hoping to find treasure and riches. What we found instead was blood and death.” she stops and takes a calming breath before bending to grab the bags Diana had been carrying. “I’ll get your bags.” she lifts them up as if they weight nothing and boards the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana only watches her curiously, not having expected the cheeky woman she met yesterday to become so confident and reliable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…” Croix teases her. “A no-good scoundrel who will bolt the moment she can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it!” she hits her softly on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to like there at all.” Croix continues imitating Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning all!” they both hear a familiar voice and see the warden with his bags on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are coming too?” Diana groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I need to make sure my investment is well placed and protected. Surely that’s not a problem, is it?” he smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all!” Croix tells him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smile she uses when she’s annoyed but wants nothing to do with it so she’ll just let it happen… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana thinks to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warden nods in response and boards the boat, leaving only Diana and Croix remaining on the harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croix, we are really doing this.” she whispers to her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are! And I know we’ll find Hamunaptra! We’ll finally get the recognition and fame we deserve! We’ll make Aunt B’s dream true!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Diana smile. While Croix was a lot of things, one thing she never failed to do was remind Diana of what had motivated her to become an explorer. Her mother, Bernadette, had fallen in love with Egypt so much that she had married an Egyptian man. Although that love didn’t survive the war, Diana grew up hearing her mother’s stories about the desert, about exploring tombs and reading ancient texts from the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had made Diana wish with all her heart to also do the same. To follow her mother’s footsteps and discover all the secrets of Egypt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, due to an unknown disease, her mother passed away. And Diana, who now had no family apart from her cousin Croix left, was more determined than ever to make sure she could live both her mother’s and her own dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to become an explorer no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Diana says determined to Croix. “We’ll find Hamunaptra and show everyone that they were wrong about us! We’ll show them that women can be explorers and historians!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You bastard!” Akko bolts from her chair when she sees a familiar face with the American entourage. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just go ahead and kill you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not one of those, Akko.” Andrew tells her with a cheeky smile. “Besides, with the captain gone it was all about survival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me to die! You hid inside the tomb and left me there to be bait!” she is really angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wouldn’t have done the same?” he asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I thought we were friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Andrew become serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you learned a lesson that day. In our field, you don’t really have friends. You can only depend on yourself to survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning that you will do whatever it takes, even sacrificing others, to make sure you survive?!” Akko is beyond pissed right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it ensures I live to see another day, then that is what I’ll do.” he stares at Akko’s group and chuckles. “Though to be honest, I’m surprised you’re going back to Hamunaptra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko stares at Diana and huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saved my life. I owe her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your silly promises always getting you into more trouble.” Andrew tells her condescendingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also surprised you’re going back. That’s not the Andrew Hambridge I know. By this time you would have already dumped them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were smart and only paid me half. The other half will be paid once I bring them back to Cairo.” he groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko smirks and is going to say something else before hearing Croix screaming at some of the Americans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you know! We are also looking for Hamunaptra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” one of the Americans says. “And who is guiding you? We paid a lot of money to get an Egyptology expert to lead us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, of course! She’s super smart and knows everything about Egypt.” Croix says proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman leading them?” the egyptologist huffs. “The only thing you’ll find is failure then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better take that back you bastard!” the lilac-haired woman gets upset and only fails to hit the historian because of Akko’s hold on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well… I think we should head back to our rooms, shouldn’t we Croix?” she gives the older woman a knowing look. “You have revealed enough already about our plans.” she whispers to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We apologize if what we said was insensitive.” a man with glasses says. “For doing so, how about we engage on a friendly wager?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wager?” Akko asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whomever gets first to Hamunaptra will be able to choose where to dig. Since we already know we are all going there anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Akko give Croix an angry look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana was going to be really upset about this bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it will make a difference since your expedition is solely formed by women.” the historian adds and this is what makes Akko and Croix accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” Akko says. “The team that reaches Hamunaptra first wins.” she agrees. “Now, we will go ahead and leave you.” she pulls Croix away from the table. “Really?! Why not tell them our whole plan?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize.” Croix says honestly. “I wasn’t expecting them to be going to the same place as us and I wanted to brag a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell them about the…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The key please.” they’re interrupted by a man wearing dark robes and holding a sword menacingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him too?!” Akko says annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know this person!” Croix screams when the man runs straight towards them but is shot by Akko who had a gun hidden on her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Croix says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t have it.” she asks Croix. "The key." she clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s back in the room with Dia…” she doesn’t finish her sentence before she watches Akko run away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Diana had been reading from one of her notebooks about the possible whereabouts of the entrance to the necropolis at Hamunaptra. The Bembridge scholars had hypothesized that the entrance was located somewhere below the feet of Anubis. While she knew many would try to find gold or treasures like that, Diana was hoping to find a book. One that would change the way Ancient Egyptians were understood and could cement her in the field of Egyptology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Book of Amun-Ra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Made of pure gold according to legend, it held all the secret incantations and spells the priests used to ask the gods for their favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana knew that such a book couldn’t be refused by the Bembridge scholars and all the museums of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the key that Croix had found had only made Diana believe even more in the existence of the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they needed to do hence was remain quiet and go straight to the statue once they arrived to Hamunaptra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from her notebook, she screams when she sees a man with a hook as a hand walking menacingly towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the map?” he asks her bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looks towards the table where the map is and the man sees it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the key?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he knows about that too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Key, what key? I don’t know what you’re talking abo…” she is stopped by the man who uses his other hand to choke her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say it again, give me the key.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana!” she sees Akko run into her room and suddenly Diana is being used as a hostage to stop Akko from shooting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Akko murmurs and moves out of the way, opening fire towards the window when she sees another man aiming at them with a gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing that her captor was distracted, Diana uses that opportunity to grab a candle in front of her and spill the wax into the man’s face, immediately being let go because of the extreme pain the assassin must have been in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay behind me!” Akko yells at her while shooting at the window and walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the key laying on the ground, Diana moves away from Akko to grab it, almost being shot were it not for Akko pulling her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear me telling you to stay behind me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t leave without this, can we?” she shows the brunette woman the key which only makes her huff because Diana was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana had explained to them that key would be important once they reached Hamunaptra. Something about it being able to possibly open doors or locks? Akko had not paid much attention to the long explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back to standing behind Akko, Diana sees that one of the many shots fired by Akko and the assassin had hit one of the lanterns, which in turn started burning the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are going." Akko pulls her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the door out to the hallway, Diana remembers that they had not grabbed the map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The map!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need a map cause it’s all up here.” Akko points to her head and safely brings them up to the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the deck, they realize that the black robed assassins had tried to take over the ship. Unfortunately for them, the Americans had also been prepared for something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” they hear screaming and firing coming from everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana.” Akko says as if nothing was wrong. “Hold this for me please.” she gives the bag that had all their weapons and ammunition to the blonde. “Alright let’s move.” she fires her weapon and kills as many assassins as she can, making sure of not losing Diana in the midst of all the chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling that she was out, Akko hides behind a wall to reload her guns, nonchalantly hearing how the person firing at them was getting closer and closer to hitting to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uff!” Diana pulls her out of the way and this makes Akko stare curiously at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not as prude as she looks… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Going out of their hiding place, Akko doesn’t miss a shot, eliminating all the threats that were preventing them from reaching the end of the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Important question!” she says to Diana. “Can you swim?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can! If the occasion calls for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me…” Akko lifts her up in a princess grab which makes Diana blush. “It calls for it.” she finishes and throws both the blonde and their bag full of ammunition into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to follow, she’s stopped by an assassin that pushes her back into the boat. Because she’s a little disoriented from the fall, Akko is hit a couple of times and then pushed to a wall, the man’s big hands squeezing her neck in an attempt to strangle her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” she groans and uses her head to hit the man, which makes him loosen his hold and for Akko to break free. Returning all the punches he had given to her, Akko pushes him into one of the boat’s room, which because of the fire immediately exploded and probably burned the man alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting ready again to jump out of the boat, she sees the warden heading towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?!” he asks her worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wait here while I call for help.” Akko tells him and jumps off the boat, chuckling when she hears him following her after realizing she had been messing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croix, meanwhile, was now standing next to Diana, who had made sure of bringing their remaining luggage safely to land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately to Akko, Andrew had also made it safely to the other side of the river with the Americans and egyptologist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tssk.” she huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we have all the horses Akko!” she hears Andrew teasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, because they had hired more men, they were able to bring all the horses to their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look like you’re on the wrong side of the river!” she yells back and watches with a smile how Andrew realizes this too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of that mistake, it was going to take the Americans longer to reach Hamunaptra and Akko knew that they needed all the advantages they could get. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ACT II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After reaching Hamunaptra, Diana and her expedition group go inside the tomb, hoping to find treasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>In Hamunaptra</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diana Cavendish is a beautiful woman… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko thinks while watching the blonde woman move some weird looking mirrors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Akko had been too worried about her own life to even think of being attracted to someone else. But now that they weren’t in imminent danger, she could appreciate how the clothes they had bought at that village favored the blonde woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see where your gaze is at.” she hears Croix tease her and Akko grunts but doesn’t deny what she’s saying. “You should be digging instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been digging.” Akko says while putting her shovel away. “It’s you the one that hasn’t done a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been making sure you two don’t dig in the wrong place.” Croix smirks. “Besides, these hands were not made for digging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just being lazy.” Akko huffs and continues digging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you didn’t deny what I said about you watching Diana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No point in denying what is true.” she looks at the older woman. “Will you judge me for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be a hypocrite if I judged you.” Croix tells her seriously. “Just… Just don’t lead her on if you’re just looking to fool around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never!” Akko exclaims. “Besides, it’s not like she is looking at me too…” she murmurs the last part to Croix’s amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh she is looking.” the older woman says to herself and turns to talk to Diana. “Are you sure this is the right place? The other group is digging in another area.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am confident we are on the right place.” Diana tells them. “If we dig under the statue of Anubis, we will be able to find the Book of Amun-Ra, which according to legend is a book made of pure gold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pure gold…” the warden says with wonder and starts digging even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the mirrors?” Akko asks while taking out a bag from her satchel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this will be a pretty neat trick once I set them up in position.” Diana tells her with a bright smile on her face. “You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” she chuckles and gives the bag to Diana. “I got this for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana takes the bag and opens it, noticing that it was a complete set of tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she smiles brightly at the brunette who blushes and nods in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it.” she stutters a little and hears Croix chuckling. “Anyway, we won’t find anything while standing here.” she grabs the rope that had been placed beforehand and goes down into the tomb, making sure of doing so safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” she hears Diana say to her and once she reaches the ground, she helps the others to safely make it down, immediately noticing many other similar mirrors to the upstairs laid out around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone is safely down, Akko can see how excited Diana is about being in this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible.” she whispers in complete awe. “We are first ones to stand here since ancient times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells like shit.” Croix huffs and Akko can’t stop herself from chuckling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, for those mirrors…” Diana pretends she didn’t hear her cousin and moves the mirror into place. “And so there will be light!” the whole room lights up and now they can see everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a neat trick.” Akko agrees. “Though there’s nothing around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a preparation room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A preparation room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To prepare people for the afterlife.” Diana explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummies.” Croix clarifies. “This is where they made the mummies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they took all the organs out before the mummification. To do that they pushed a screw through their nose to take their brain out.” the blonde adds excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow.” Akko murmurs. “Also, for the record, if I don’t make it out of here, don’t put me for mummification.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise!” Croix agrees, kicking a stone with her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because it’s Croix we are talking about, of course something else happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That something being the appearance of a sarcophagus that had fallen from above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Akko asks Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sarcophagus.” she says surprised while getting closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well here is where they made the mummies so…” Croix adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it. This person…” Diana says. “They either were someone very important or they must have done something really bad to be placed under Anubis.” she looks at Akko. “Open it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like it will take months to crack this without a key.” she blows the sand away and that’s when Diana notices the familiar pattern on top of the sarcophagus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be?” she asks while taking the key out and placing it on top of the pattern.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my key!” Croix exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko merely stares at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring those two, Diana goes ahead and pushes the key in, noticing how it fit perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, before she’s ready to test it, they hear the warden screaming. </span>
  <span>Running towards him, they all stare in shock as the man frantically avoids them to rush straight into a wall, the impact resonating throughout the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warden wasn't getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he…” Diana whispers while watching Akko run towards him to check his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead.” Akko tells them somberly. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“A lot of people really don’t want us here.” Akko says mostly to herself while helping Diana stand. “Are you alright?” she asks softly while checking her for any signs of injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being attacked by the same group of assassins that had tried to ambush them while at sea, it was clear to Akko that there was something in that tomb that those people didn't want them to find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” Diana whispers and can’t help herself from blushing at the tenderness the brunette woman was showing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Akko wasn’t letting go of her and was still holding her close!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And surprisingly she didn’t mind it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be a lot of treasure here for them to try to kill us.” one of the Americans says confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those people are from the desert. They kill for water, not treasure.” Akko tells them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for the nights…” the nice American says. “Maybe we should join forces.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in agreement, Akko takes Diana away, wanting to be completely sure that she had not gotten hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it to their side of the camp, Diana immediately grabbed the bottle of alcohol Croix had been drinking and took a long gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite something.” she says and takes another swig. “Made me realize how defenseless I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could give you some tips!” Akko exclaims. “Like to protect yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana stares at her for a moment, making the brunette thing that her suggestion was going to be rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” the British woman says to her surprise. “What do I need to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first you need to put your feet in position and then stand firm.” Akko demonstrates. “After that, raise your fists in this position.” she shows Diana. “And maintain your balance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Akko copies her and soon enough she’s standing in position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, hit me with all your force.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyaaa!” Diana screams and almost falls to the ground were it not for Akko holding her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaaaay.” Akko chuckles. “How about another drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, unlike my cousin, know when to say no.” Diana says but still takes another drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhuuu.” the American smiles. “Your cousin I get. But you... “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I bet you must be wondering what is a place like me doing in a girl like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Akko laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egypt is in my blood. My mother was a famous explorer who loved Egypt so much that she married an Egyptian. He was also an adventurer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that still doesn’t explain though why you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Diana stands up. “I’m here because I am something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something?”  she's being confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana takes a couple of seconds to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a librarian!” she smirks and then gets down to stand directly in front of Akko, who is surprised at the sudden closeness. “Miss Kagari…” she whispers really close to Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Akko.” the brunette says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko.” she chuckles. “I’m going to kiss you, Akko. If that’s okay with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s totally okay with me.” Akko says immediately and Diana laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Akko is ready for Diana to move. Nevertheless, when a couple of seconds go by and nothing happens, the brunette woman is surprised to instead feel Diana falling on top of her, having fallen asleep because of the alcohol she drank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course…” she whispers and places Diana on one of the cots for sleeping. “Good night Diana.” she can’t help herself from chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana was adorable. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So do you know what happened to our guy?” Akko asks Diana once they had gotten out of the necropolis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning following the attack, the three of them had returned to where their juicy mummy was, hoping they could find more clues about why he was mummified that way. But because they were all camping together, once they made it back, they heard</span>
  <span> that the American expedition was successful in finding treasure and the Book of the Dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Akko had seen had made Diana's curiosity rise. Even to the point of going to talk to the egyptologist in hopes of getting the opportunity to inspect the book. One that was rejected immediately by him with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko almost hit him right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that everyone was sleeping apart from the two of them, Akko knew that Diana was waiting for the right time to go get that book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only read of it.” Diana explains to her. “But I think they performed the Hom-Dai on our mummy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the Hom-Dai?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hom-Dai is a curse to punish the worst blasphemers that committed severe crimes. Because of that it was used very rarely, if at all.” she says. “In fact, this may be the only case of it being enacted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t they use it more?” Akko asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they feared it. It is written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai were to rise, they would bring the 10 plagues of Egypt with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the same ones that God brought unto Egypt in biblical times?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This person must have done something really terrible to be sentenced to the Hom-Dai.” she then pouts a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Akko asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That book the Americans found.” the blonde tells her and stands up. "I want to see it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you're going to do what I think you're about to do then that’s called stealing.” Akko says but doesn’t stop Diana, who, in a matter of minutes, returns with the book in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to my cousin and you…” she takes the key from her pocket. “It’s borrowing.” she sits down and opens the key, knowing that it would fit the pattern on top of the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the lock in and moving it counter-clockwise, Diana squeals when she sees the lock opening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was supposed to be made out of pure gold.” Akko interrupts her from opening the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is made of pure gold. This is the Book of the Dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you should go ahead and read a book that has the word ‘dead’ on it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm has ever come from reading a book.” Diana says and opens the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she does, a howl and strong wind almost turns the fire off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happens a lot here.” Akko tries to joke but knows she sounds scared. “What does it say?” she asks Diana who starts reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Diana reads, Akko can feel the air around them changing, almost as if it was becoming heavier in preparation of something. The American didn't know how to explain it, but whatever Diana was reading, it was causing a physical reaction around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focuses again on the blonde woman who hasn't stopped reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei.” Diana finishes the paragraph and they all hear a</span>
  <span> terrifying scream coming all the way from inside the tomb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOOOO!” the egyptologist yells at them. “You must not read from the book!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at their surroundings, Diana, Croix and Akko can hear buzzing coming from the desert. Noticing a black cloud heading their way, it’s only when it’s close enough that they see the cloud is formed with bugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Akko screams and pulls Diana towards the tomb, Croix following them closely with the rest of the American expedition group coming behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it inside, the American group automatically went the opposite way, meaning that now it was only Akko, Diana and Croix together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay behind me.” Akko tells them while using her torch to guide them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stepping further inside the tomb, the whole place starts shaking, which in response makes a mountain of flesh eating bugs appear in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Akko yells while moving away, using her shotgun to kill the creatures but there were just too many of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving to a hallway, Akko and Croix jump to one of the rocks laying on the side, hoping that the bugs wouldn’t try to follow them. Diana, meanwhile, does the same and jumps to another rock that is close to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the bugs continue their path forward and don’t try to chase them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supporting herself on the wall, Diana has no time to scream before the wall behind her turns, moving her to another area of the tomb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana?” Akko asks when she realizes the woman is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dia?!” Croix says as well. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” the blonde woman asks herself while going through the dark passageway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a mumble coming from around the corner, Diana can see that one of the Americans is standing right in the middle of the alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness.” she says while getting closer. “We need to meet with the rest of the party.” he turns around and she can’t help but scream when she sees that his eyes and tongue are missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they were taken out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eyeeees.” he moans unintelligibly. “My eyees. You have to help me!” he cries to her and Diana pushes him away, completely terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though that’s nothing in comparison to the fear she feels now when she finds herself face to face with the same mummy they had discovered the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be.” Diana whispers while stepping back, the mummy following her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hits the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling, the mummy keeps getting closer and closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help.” Diana whispers to the American who is crawling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took my tongue!” the man moans desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave me.” she begs and stops talking when the mummy gets right in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anck-Su-Namun?” it asks and Diana has no idea what that means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Diana knew was that this creature in front of her was not natural and that it had her completely trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the mummy walk around her, she can see the sand around it magnetize, almost as if it was under its complete control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, it could be possible based on the fact that this creature in front of her had come back from the dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kadeesh pharos Anck-Su-Namun!” it says to her and the only thing Diana can do is stare at it, her fear having completely made her incapable of moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” she hears Akko scream and can see her run straight towards her. “Come on, we gotta go!” the brunette tells her, completely oblivious to the supernatural creature in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Diana doesn’t move and instead stares ahead, Akko turns around and sees the mummy staring bitterly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOAH!” she screams and instinctively uses her shotgun to shoot it, the impact making it fall back and away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana?!” they hear Croix scream and immediately step back when they see the mummy. “Shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to think about it, run!” Akko says and grabs Diana’s hand to pull her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that?!” one of the Americans says while running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It fucking moved!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running away as fast as they could from that chamber, Akko and the team stops when they hear the familiar sound of gun locks being taken off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same men that had attacked them the day before were now standing in front of them with their guns pointed at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no chance they would be able to get away without being seriously hurt. Or worse, killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person leading the group steps forwards and takes their mask off, letting them all see that it was a beautiful woman with red hair and eyes the one preventing them from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to leave or die, you refused. And now you may have killed us all.” she tells them bitterly. “For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax.” Akko tries to calm the situation down. “I got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that?” the woman points at her shotgun. “No mortal weapon can kill this creature! It’s an undead. Not of this world.” she moves away and orders her men forward, who are carrying the same American that Diana had found before seeing the mummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” his friends whisper while grabbing him. “What the hell did you do to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saved him.” the red-haired woman says firmly. “Stopped the creature from finishing its work.” she ushers her men forward. “It will continue hunting until it completes itself. We will try to stop it before that.” she says firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko huffs and grabs the woman’s arm, preventing her from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stops to stare at Akko, Diana and Croix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This creature will never rest. It will never eat, it will never sleep. All it will do is kill and bring death to us all. It is not of this world and nothing from this world will be able to kill it. And, it seems like it’s tracking you. Nowhere you go will be safe.” she finishes somberly and leaves the explorers behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Croix is the one that says after a while. “That we may have just done something that can’t be undone.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ACT III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After returning to Cairo, Diana determines that she will do whatever it takes to make sure the mummy doesn't conquer the world. Akko just wants to run away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Back in Cairo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t believe in all these hocus-pocus supernatural things.” Akko tells her exasperated while following Diana inside her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, with what I just saw I’m willing to change my mind.” she starts placing clothes on her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” the brunette points to said bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We woke him up so we need to be the ones to fix things.” she says nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We woke him up?! Listen, you were the one that read from the book! I told you to not play with those things.” Akko tells her while taking the packed clothes out from the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana stares at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I did it. <em>I</em> woke him up so <em>I</em> need to be the one to get rid of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t. Didn’t you hear that woman yesterday? No mortal weapons can kill it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we need to find some immortal ones.” Diana groans and manages to take back the clothes that Akko had been taking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go again, thinking that by just believing we can do this we’ll actually be able to pull this off. Not me, no, no. I am out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running away won’t fix things! According to that book, this creature will take over the Earth. Bring death, darkness and destruction to all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t my problem.” Akko mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s everybody’s problem!” Diana tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Diana, I’m really thankful you saved me that day. And, as I promised, I took you to Hamunaptra and brought you back to Cairo. I’ve done what I said I was going to do when we did our contract.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s all I am to you. A contract.” Diana whispers but knows Akko heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t!” the American tells her immediately and grabs her hands. “But there’s nothing else we can do here. So you can either tag along with me or stay here and try to play hero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana stares bitterly at her and Akko knows right away what the blonde will say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will stay.” she says firmly and something in that statement makes Akko really angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE!” Akko yells and storms out of the room, not caring about the strength with which she hits the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing to herself, she walks back to the bar of the hotel and sees Croix and another familiar woman drinking together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croix, Amanda.” she says while sitting down and asking for a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagari.” Amanda says completely drunk. “Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a woman like me. All my friends died like heroes on the battlefield and yet here I am completely drunk and alone in Cairo!” she takes Akko’s drink and chugs it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve heard that before, Amanda.” Croix and Akko say at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I would have died with my friends.” she cries and drinks more. “Instead I’m stuck in this shithole.” she tries to put her head on Akko’s shoulder but is pushed back by the brunette who groans and orders another drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad talk with Diana?” Croix asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just so stubborn and infuriating!” Akko complains. “She has this crazy idea about staying and wanting to fix things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana has always been one of the good and selfless ones.” the lilac-haired woman chuckles. “I’m not surprised she has decided to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you won’t try to convince her not to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ll stay with her if it comes to that.” Croix empties her glass. “If the world is going to end like that hot woman told us it will anyway, then it doesn’t matter where we are or if we are gone sooner rather than later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are really something.” Akko huffs and asks for another drink. “So annoying.” she takes a sip and spits it out immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” she complains and can see that everyone that had been drinking had also spit their drink. “That tastes just like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood.” Croix finishes for her and they give each other knowing looks. “<em>And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way…” Akko whispers and stands up from the chair, knowing what that meant. “It’s already here!” she runs away towards Diana’s room, hoping her suspicion about the mummy’s presence here wasn’t tied to the blonde woman at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she happens to see Diana walking in one of the hallways with many books on her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana!” she says and notices a small smile on the woman’s face at seeing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Akko tells her while making her move towards the window. “But we have bigger problems.” she points at the sky and knows the blonde woman understands what she means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here.” Diana whispers but is distracted when a ball of fire almost kills her on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move!” Akko tells her while pulling her forward, the two of them taking cover from the unexpected fireballs that were falling from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it back inside, both Akko and Diana stop to take a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Akko asks exasperated but stops when she hears a familiar voice behind them. “Andrew!” she says annoyed and grabs the man in front of her. “What the hell are you doing here?” she asks him suspiciously but is forced to stop when a blood curdling scream can be heard above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew, taking advantage of her distraction, gets loose and runs away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Akko mutters but knows she doesn’t have time to follow him, instead choosing to take her guns out and make Diana stand behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the room where the scream came from, the two of them stop in shock when they see what remains of one of the Americans. His body had been completely drained and now he looked like a mummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GROOWWWL.” they hear and both turn around to see the mummy shifting in front of them, its body becoming more strong and sturdy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It absorbed its life-force and organs.” Diana whispers. “Almost as if it’s regenerating itself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now is not the time to be at awe.” Akko complains and sees the mummy coming towards them. “Fuck!” she fires her guns but nothing is happening, the mummy pushing Akko away from them and isolating Diana yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Akko being pushed away, Diana starts moving back, hoping to create some distance between the creature and her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet again she finds herself trapped in front of a bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly it’s like I plan these… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks and catches the mummy staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why hasn’t it killed me yet? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal.” the mummy says to her and Diana stares in shock as it gets closer, almost as if it was trying to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MEOW.” the cat jumps on top of the piano, it making the mummy shriek and disappear out of the room, leaving all of them in a state of complete shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to stand up, all Akko can do is say what she knows everyone else must be thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are in some serious trouble.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rushing through the museum, Diana knows that everyone was nervous about what was happening. The Americans had just seen their friend be killed and had explained to Diana, Akko and Croix that the mummy would come after them next because they took the sacred jars. Hence, knowing that there was only one person in the city that could help them, Diana had taken them all to the Museum of Antiquities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers.” she tells them confidently and turns around a corner, running into Director Finnelan, who to their surprise, is talking with the same woman that had threatened them at Hamunaptra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” they all say to her which makes her groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Chariot du Nord.” she tells them simply after she watches Finnelan nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, ladies. What can I do for you?” Finnelan asks them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing here?” Diana asks bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to explain? Or will you just go ahead and shoot me?” Finnelan says sarcastically and they all lower their guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After everything I just saw…” Akko says. “I’m willing to go on a little faith here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then follow us please.” Finnelan tells them and they guide the group to the director’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Finnelan sits down, she starts to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are part of an ancient secret society that has the sacred mission of guarding The City Of The Dead. We have sworn to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And because of you we have failed.” Chariot adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of us?!” Croix says. “You were the ones that hid this from us. When we came to you with the map, you just pretended it was nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And would either of you have believed me if I explained why you couldn’t go?” Finnelan tells them knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana and Croix don’t deny this because they know they wouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And still you tried to kill us.” the lilac-haired woman says to Chariot who shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a part of my mission. Nothing personal.” she responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing personal! You almost succeeded many times!” she complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think your mission justifies the killing of innocent people?” Diana asks appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To have stopped this creature?” Finnelan asks sarcastically. “Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter right now.” Akko interrupts them. “Why is he afraid of cats?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cats are said to be the guardians of the underworld. As long as Imhotep is not fully regenerated, he will fear them. After he does, he will fear nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That monster gets regenerated by eating us! By sucking us dry!” one of the Americans says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croix!” Diana complains while watching her cousin play around. “Please stop that.” she turns towards Finnelan and Chariot. “Back at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-Su-Namun. And right now he tried to kiss me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finnelan and Chariot give each other knowing looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be that even after 4000 years he is still in love with her?” Finnelan asks. “The woman that was the reason why he was cursed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that sounds very romantic and all but what does that have to do with Diana?” Akko asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case then he will probably try to resurrect her again.” Chariot adds while staring at the blonde. “And it seems like he has chosen his human sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at Diana who gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad luck Dia.” Croix says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily.” Finnelan stands up and walks around the room. “This could give us the time we need to figure out a way to kill the creature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will need all the help we can get.” Chariot steps closer to the window and this makes them all stare at the moon. “His powers are growing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all watch a black ball move towards the sun and completely cover it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...<em>and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt</em>.” Croix quotes while all they watch the eclipse in front of them. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Who does Akko think she is?!” Diana huffs while moving inside the room. “Locking me in here while she goes with Croix to try to find the egyptologist! I’m the one responsible for this. I should be out there helping them fix things!” she lays down in her bed. “For all her talk about not wanting to get involved there she goes risking her life.” she closes her eyes. “For a mistake that I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not fair.” Diana whispers to herself and tries to fall asleep, hoping that doing so would make the guilt she was feeling inside of her dissipate for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing to get Croix involved, but for Akko, who had no obligation to them, to be in the middle of things… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just didn’t make sense for her to do so. Akko was not supposed to be that way. She was a survivalist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then that changed when they heard that Diana was the chosen sacrifice. That’s when Akko decided to stay and help them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why? Why does Akko care so much about her? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana thinks and feels someone suddenly kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akko… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Akko wouldn’t do that without my permission.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she finds Imhotep above her, his lips on hers and his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana screams and can feel his mouth decaying while kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Akko kicks the door open and Diana can only stare at her in complete awe and thanks. “Get away from her you ugly bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare stand between Anck-Su-Namun and I.” Imhotep says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what I got.” Akko smirks and shows him the cat, which makes the mummy screech and disappear in a sandstorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re sure the mummy is gone, Diana gives Akko a small smile which makes the brunette return one as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” she asks her while putting her guns away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little shaken.” Croix responds instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not asking you.” Akko groans but understands why Croix does this when she sees Diana smile at their banter. “We need to get out of here. This place is no longer safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can go back to the museum.” the last remaining American says. “With that woman there, they may have some reinforcements.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a try.” the brunette agrees. “The more we are the better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go.” Diana says determined. “I also got some ideas about a way to kill the creature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning?” Croix asks while walking with everyone towards the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Bembridge scholars discovered was the Book of the Dead. A book that I didn’t believe could bring people back to life.” Diana explains to them and they all head to the museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our mummy is proof enough that it can.” Akko adds while driving the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, which makes me believe that if the Book of the Dead can bring people back to life…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then the gold book can kill him.” Akko finishes Diana’s thoughts and parks the car once they arrive to the museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we even know where that book is?” Croix asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Diana says. “But hopefully one of the many inscriptions here will have the information we need.” she stares at Finnelan and Chariot who were coming their way. “That’s another reason why I asked to come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the information you seek should be here.” Finnelan tells her. “I’m surprised I didn’t think of it myself to be honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always underestimated Diana.” Croix says bluntly, which earns her a surprise look from Chariot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, before anything else can be said about it, they hear chanting and a crowd heading their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IMHOTEP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IMHOTEP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IMHOTEP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the noise, they all stare at the crowd of people that had formed at the museum’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UGH I hate this plague.” Croix huffs. “Boils and sores.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re being controlled by the creature.” Chariot says. This is it.” she looks at Finnelan. “The beginning of the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to let this be our end.” Diana interrupts them determinedly. “Come on.” she pulls Akko away from the window and the rest follow them as well towards a long rock filled with hieroglyphics. “According to the Bembridge scholars, the Book of Amun-Ra is under the feet of Anubis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we found the Black Book instead.” Croix says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, which probably means that they confused the books’ locations.” Diana continues reading. “If the Black Book was inside the statue of Anubis, then the Gold Book must be inside…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!” Akko warns them while taking her guns out. “We will have company soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe read a little faster?” Croix tells her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience is a virtue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now it isn’t.” Akko watches the hypnotized mob make their way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll go get the car started.” Croix runs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it! The Book of Amun-Ra is at the statue of Horus. Take that Bembridge scholars!” she exclaims with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay to us?” Akko says. “Now let’s get out of here.” she pulls Diana towards the car and the rest follow them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they make it out, they hear Andrew calling for Imhotep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will get yours Andrew, you hear me! You will get yours!” Akko screams at him while Croix drives the car away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, even though they were able to get away from that mob, there was a second one inside the city waiting for them. One that started chasing them the moment they saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gas it!” Akko pushes her feet on the accelerator and the car moves forward, hitting people out of the way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Croix huffs while trying to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chariot, Finnelan and the American were trying to get rid of the hypnotized people that were able to hang onto the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Kagari!” they hear the American scream and see him fall out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him fall, they know they can’t do anything for him because they were also being chased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to crash!” Croix warns them and the car hits a pole, it making the car unusable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting down from it, Akko, Diana, Croix, Chariot and Finnelan rush forward, fighting people out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was useless because they had been surrounded and were right in the center of that circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Imhotep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Imhotep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Imhotep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parts and they all see Imhotep walking towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the creature.” Finnelan says. “It has fully regenerated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine forever.” Imhotep says to Diana in Ancient Egyptian, which is translated by Andrew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For all eternity, idiot.” Diana corrects his translation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koontash dai na.” Imhotep offers her his hand, which makes Diana panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my hand and I will spare your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew they had no other options. There was no guarantee the creature would keep its promise, but perhaps it could give the others enough time to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better than being killed now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any bright ideas?” she asks Akko who is doing her best to not panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking, I’m thinking.” the brunette murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you better think of something fast because if he turns me into a mummy then you will be the first person I try to kill.” Diana warns her and steps towards Imhotep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Akko takes her gun out and points it at Imhotep, only to be stopped by Chariot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Diana tells her. “He still needs to take me to Hamunaptra to start the ritual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right.” Chariot tells her. “Live today to fight tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko really doesn’t want to. To even consider letting Diana go kills her. But, she knows she can’t protect her right now. If Diana stayed, then they would all die. And no one would be able to save her from Imhotep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko had no choice but to lower her weapons, feeling hatred at the knowing smile Imhotep was giving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not it.” Akko tells him. “You’ll be seeing me again.” she promises and feels her heart breaking at having to watch the woman she now knows she loves being taken away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana…” she tries to move forward but is hugged by Chariot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Croix yelps and they watch Andrew getting the key from her. “That’s mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” he says and walks to where Imhotep and Diana are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them all!” Imhotep orders when they’re a couple of steps away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Diana yells. “Let me go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko, meanwhile, is trying to think of how to get away from the mob, who was slowly getting closer and closer to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing a cistern cover, Akko throws away her torch and pulls it open, getting the attention of the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Croix, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cousin.” she whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go save her.” she promises and helps her down. “You next!” she says to Chariot who is watching Finnelan keep the mob away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chariot is down, Akko screams for Finnelan to get closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Find a way! Kill the creature!” Finnelan tells them and keeps fighting the mob, Akko nodding and making sure she closes the cistern cover so that they wouldn’t be followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, they had a found a way to escape. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ACT IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko, Croix and Chariot rush to Hamunaptra to stop the mummy from completing the ritual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>On Route to Hamunaptra</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“O’Neill.” Akko says while walking with Croix and Chariot towards the pilot. “Can we talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired woman continues drinking her tea but offers them a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this about?” she asks them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need your help.” Croix says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I’m a member of the Royal Air Force and hence can’t just get involved in things not pertaining the United Kingdom, right?” Amanda reminds them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with the Crown.” Akko tells her and knows this interests Amanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will my life be in danger?” she asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will probably not make it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because anyone else that has tried to help us has died.” Akko says honestly. “So who’s to say you’ll make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To face imminent death again!” Amanda stands up from her chair and gives them a smirk. “The joy of a daredevil like me.” she nods. “Amanda O’Neill at your service!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal people would usually cower away after being told of their imminent death.” Chariot whispers to Croix worriedly. “Why is this woman so excited about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda is known by many as the Red Devil. Because she has nothing exciting to do, she spends the afternoons and nights getting drunk and having fun.” the lilac-haired woman explains. “So to be told about an opportunity like this one… It probably has been years since she has had this kind of adventure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adventure? The fate of the world is at stake here!” Chariot admonishes her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to remind me that. My cousin’s life is in danger.” she answers seriously. “But just like I know how Amanda thinks, so does Akko. And expressing things this way is what will surely get us Amanda’s help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Chariot apologizes when explained their motives for talking with Amanda so nonchalantly about things. “I’m sorry for misinterpreting things and misjudging you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the first one that has done that. And you probably won’t be the last.” Croix tells her. “People usually thing that I don’t care about anything and that nothing gets to me.” she chuckles. “Most of the times they’re right. But this is Diana we are talking about. She’s the only family I have left.” she whispers the last part but knows Chariot heard her because she feels her grabbing her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Croix give the red-haired woman a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you starting to fall for me, Chariot Du Nord?” she teases her and can see the serious woman blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” she huffs. “I was trying to be understanding but you just had to go and say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, forgive me.” the lilac-haired woman jokes and can see her actions are making Chariot smile a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Akko is watching the exchange from afar. After being told by Amanda to wait until they prepped the jet, the brunette woman had planned on updating the two older women about the situation. But just watching them talk and smile with each other had make Akko not want to interrupt them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which in turn made her think about Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had to pinpoint the exact moment she started to fall in love with her then she can’t really say. It probably hasn’t been more than a week since the two met, Diana having saved her from an imminent death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when was it exactly that her feelings for Diana started changing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it when Diana shared with her her passion for Egypt and her need to show the world she was more than just a woman? That she was just as capable as anyone around her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or was it when Akko opened up to her about her own family?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should sleep.” Akko tells Diana who hasn’t stopped reading her books even though it was now dark and she was precariously holding a lantern to give herself enough light to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” the blonde tells her with a big smile. “I’m too excited.” she closes her book and focuses on Akko. “I never thought I would ever be leading an archaeological expedition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Akko asks her. “From what I’ve seen you’re very organized and knowledgeable about the field.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko thinks she sees Diana blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a woman.” she tells her. “And as such, it is not my role to be out in the field. Not according to the Bembridge scholars” she finishes bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are the Bembridge scholars mostly, of if not all of them, men?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s just bullshit.” the brunette huffs. “I’m sure it’s the opposite. They are just scared of how smart you are and use their position to prevent you from showing them they need to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be.” the blonde says. “Still doesn’t make a difference. Still means I’ve forever be working in the museum as a librarian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess then you just need to find this treasure and show the world and the Bembridge scholars that they can’t ignore you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana smiles at this and nods in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wondering…” she says. “And I hope my question is not rude, but how is it that you got to Egypt, Miss Kagari?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko is fine.” the brunette tells her. “And well, I wasn’t a very girly girl. I was always playing with the boys, learning how to use a sword or fire a gun… Worked in my grandparent’s farm to help them… I just didn’t have time to go get dresses, wear makeup and meet the other girls back in town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana nods in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem was when I got older and it was time to start searching for a husband. I didn’t want that.” she smirks. “You see, I never desired men. Not in the way I was told I should.” she chuckles. “And at first, I didn’t think anything about it. I was busy helping my grandparents. It was only when the rumors started in town. I could hear them calling me ‘lesbian’ from afar. I honestly didn’t know what they meant with that, at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana remains silent, knowing Akko had more to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t until I realized that people were no longer buying goods from our farm that what they were saying about me must have been bad.” Akko murmurs. “Bad enough that it made the town’s priest come visit us and warn me about deviating from the path of the lord and performing deviant and immoral acts. That a husband needed to be found quickly for the rumors to stop. I was just fourteen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Diana gasp. The unfairness Akko had gone through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got all the money I had and gave it to my grandparents so they could hire someone to help them with the farm. After that, I took my stuff and never looked back. Left the town and was able to somehow join the French Foreign Legion. Which is how I got to Egypt. The rest you already know. My captain abandoned us in Hamunaptra and somehow I was able to make it back from the desert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you had a little too much fun.” Diana teases her and is thankful that’s the right thing to say because Akko laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault those officers couldn’t hold their liquor. Nor the fact that their women started flirting with me after I beat them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you like women then?” Diana asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Akko admits. “Turns out everyone in town was right about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t justify what they did to you or how they mistreated you.” she argues passionately. “What you feel is not wrong. Nor is it bad or immoral.” she huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Akko stare at her in complete surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you also a lesbian?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana smiles at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love who I love. It doesn’t matter if they’re a man or a woman. To me, it’s what is inside of them and how they treat others what really counts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko chuckles at hearing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” Diana asks embarrassed. “It isn’t funny!” she pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not laughing because it’s funny.” Akko apologizes. “I’m laughing because I didn’t realize how relieved it made me feel to hear you say that. You are really full of surprises, Diana Cavendish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering that conversation, of course Akko had fallen in love with the blonde woman. How could she not? She was warm, smart, brave, accepting, kind and understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn.” she tells herself. “She’s also stubborn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is stubborn?” she hears being asked to her and turns around to see Croix and Chariot behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.” she blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croix smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Because I think I know who you were thinking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Croix.” she admonishes the older woman. “We have more important things to worry about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Chariot agrees. “It has already been awhile since we were told to wait. How much longer will Miss O’Neill take?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t take any longer!” they hear Amanda say from behind them. “Plane is ready. Now let’s go!” she walks them to the back and both Akko and Croix see how intimidated Chariot is by the plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is safe?” she whispers. “I can catch up by horse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t.” Croix tells her. “Besides, you were the one that warned us about Imhotep using his powers to travel faster to Hamunaptra. So this is the only way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chariot nods reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough talking! Let’s get going!” Amanda rushes them. “Captain…” she stares at Akko. “What are the mission objectives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko stares at Croix and Chariot confused, not knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and steal his treasure?” she says/asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda O’Neill will not fail you!” she boards the plane and helps the others get in position. “Now, is everyone ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees them all nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then let’s go!” Amanda starts the plane and drives it forward, perfectly making it soar into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the way to the City of the Dead. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Being led into the tomb by Imhotep and Andrew, all Diana can think of is ways to make them slow down. She had seen the plane crash down into the desert. She knew the chances of getting out of such accident were slim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she still believed Akko and Croix were going to come for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to keep believing until the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at Imhotep’s back, she can imagine what he must be thinking. How excited and confident he must be about his victory. About finally achieving what he had failed to do thousands of years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing back to life his beloved one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, Diana could appreciate that love and loyalty. Imhotep had been killed because he loved a woman that was out of his reach. He killed the pharaoh and colluded against the empire by using forbidden magic. But he did it out of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that justify his quest? No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it did make Diana understand him and his wishes a little more. His desperation to grasp onto life in the hopes of seeing his beloved again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Diana was doing right now by hoping she could see Akko and Croix again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Imhotep prepare the altar for the ritual, Diana can’t stop herself from feeling melancholic. Because of her mistake, of not taking things seriously, she had put the whole world in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had possibly been responsible for the death of her cousin and the woman she was starting to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One that had nothing to do with this whole thing and that had been forced to tag along with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what made Diana feel so bitter about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana hears and immediately sees the way Imhotep and Andrew react to the sound. And the fact that they had reacted is what makes the blonde realize that this is not just her wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That really was the sound of a gun being fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko…” she whispers with a bright smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting, Imhotep grabs one of the recovered sacred jars, opening it and blowing its dust straight to one of the tomb murals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at the mural, Diana sees it breaking apart, two mummies coming out of the wall and kneeling to Imhotep who orders them to go find and kill the intruders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She notices Andrew smirking at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know.” Diana tells him with a somber smile. “Backstabbing people like you always get their just deserts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is better to be the right hand of the Devil,... than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune.” Andrew responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what when he no longer needs you?” she asks him knowingly. “What do you think he’ll do to you?” she can see that her words have affected him because of the way he holds his hands tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had scared him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring her to me.” Imhotep orders Andrew who grabs her and pulls her towards the creature, the table where she was meant to lay already set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at it, she can see that there’s a mummy already laying in half of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That probably is the mummy of Anck-Su-Namun… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana thinks while Andrew ties her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Akko and Croix were probably on their way, Diana decides to not do anything that could further compromise them. Imhotep had already sent some mummies to stop them, so the last thing she wanted to do was anger the creature and make him send more or move things faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was tied up, Diana saw Andrew rushing out of the room, perhaps hoping in a way that Imhotep would forget about him and hence give him enough time to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing back on the ritual, the blonde woman sees more mummies coming her way, all of them kneeling and chanting. Imhotep was slowly entering the circle created by the mummies, the Book of the Dead in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he made it in front of her, he used Croix’s key and opened the book, taking a deep breath before reading from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is running out of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko! Croix!” she yells to warn them. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We need to find the Horus statue." Croix reminds them. “Diana said that the Book of Amun-Ra would be under it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw that statue when we first came here.” Chariot tells them. “It’s this way.” she leads them past a room full of gold and riches that makes Croix and Akko gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much treasure!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Akko stops them after a couple of minutes. “I hear something.” she takes her gun out and Chariot does the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NHHNH.” they all hear and watch a group of mummies coming their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.” Akko yells and starts shooting them, thankful this time the gunshots affect them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep moving towards the statue!” Chariot says and uses her shotgun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s create a path.” she grabs dynamite and throws it towards the mummies, who were lining up and coming their way. “I don’t think we need to go that way anymore.” she jokes a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously…” Chariot huffs but knows she’s smiling. “We should be close to the statue now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Croix tells them when she sees said statue. “Now we have to dig to get the book.” she stares expectantly at Akko and Chariot. “Come on you two, start digging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and Chariot stare at each other, both choosing that it’s not worth it to fight and just go ahead and start digging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Croix tells them. “Were it not for the fact that we are rushing against time to stop a four thousand year old creature from bringing his beloved back from the death in the body of my cousin… This would be a really fun expedition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ability to find humor in the strangest of circumstances is certainly something, Croix Meridies.” Chariot groans while digging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re starting to fall for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means I’m starting to realize how you’re like.” she responds instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t sound so nice. Akko, Chariot is not being nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame her.” Akko huffs. “Since the two of us are digging while hoping no mummies ambush us and there you are just happily talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MHHNHMMHMH.” they hear familiar groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and Chariot give each other knowing looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep digging.” Chariot tells Akko and pushes Croix into the pit to pick up where she left off. Grabbing her shotgun, she can see mummies heading their way through one of the passageways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to have company very soon.” she warns them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move it Croix!” Akko complains and can see a satchel bag under the statue. “I see it!” she says and grabs it, giving it to Croix who opens it in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it!” she says while taking out the golden book. “The Book of Amun-Ra. Now all we need to do is find Diana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not a lot left.” Akko huffs and hears Chariot firing her gun. “Come on Chariot, we have to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all out of ammunition.” she smiles at them. “And we need someone to distract them from getting here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all knew what she meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a fool!” Croix screams at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Save Diana. Kill the creature!” she takes her sword out and rushes towards the mummies, slicing and kicking them away from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chariot!” Croix screams and tries to rush to her, only to feel Akko stopping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana needs you!” she reminds her. “Don’t let Chariot’s sacrifice be in vain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Croix starts saying but stops, knowing Akko was right. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another dynamite out, Akko throws it in front of one of the walls, it immediately creating a hole that was big enough for the two of them to walk into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to save Diana no matter what. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Staring at the man above her, Diana knows that she is almost out of time. Anck-Su-Namun was screaming right next to her and Imhotep was holding the ceremonial dagger right above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ritual words had already been chanted and now the only part that was missing was her execution so that Anck-Su-Namun’s spirit could take her body over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your death, my love will live and I will be invincible!” Imhotep screams and prepares to stab her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana!” Croix screams her name and the blonde feels like crying from being able to hear her voice again. “I found it! I found the Book of Amun-Ra!” she yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Imhotep stop himself, focusing on Croix who was up above them holding the book in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop screaming and come get me off this!” she scolds the older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Book of Amun-Ra.” Imhotep says to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the book Croix! It’s the only way to kill him.” Diana tells her. “You have to open the book and find the inscription.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t open the book!” Croix says. “We need the key to open it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s inside his robes.” she watches Imhotep walking straight towards Croix with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Akko had been standing on the sidelines, waiting for the right moment to literally jump into action. With a sword she had grabbed from one of the statues, when she sees Imhotep heading to where Croix had run off to, she yells and jumps straight in front of Diana, using the momentum to cut the chains that had been tying her to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko.” Diana exclaims relieved, the brunette woman immediately having to fight with the mummies that had been previously chanting. “Watch out.” she yells when one of the mummies tries to hit Akko from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, the American immediately takes its head off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to get up and away, Diana realizes that there was one chain that she was still tied to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get out.” she tells Akko who gets rid of the remaining mummy and gets to where she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummies.” she huffs and gets ready to free her, only to be stopped and knocked to the ground by one of the mummies that had been laying close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another one coming your way, look out Akko…” she stops saying when she sees one of the mummies heading straight towards the brunette carrying a giant stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko had no chance to escape unfortunately because there were two other mummies that were holding her down, having seen the one with the stone coming their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry Akko!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m not trying!” Akko screams back while trying to get out of the mummies’ hold. Stretching her hand as far as she could to grab her sword, she can see one of the mummified hands also trying to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgusted by what she’s about to do, but knowing that if she doesn’t then she’ll die, she grabs the mummified hand and uses it to grab the sword, immediately cutting the legs of the mummy that had been carrying the stone, it falling backwards because of the stone’s weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Akko immediately cuts Diana free and both start heading to where they see Croix reading an inscription from the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing?” Akko asks worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s summoning something.” Diana tells her and they watch a group of mummified knights heading straight towards them in a perfect formation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Croix whispers when she sees that the mummies she summoned are heading towards Diana and Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This just keeps getting better and better!” Akko says frustrated and prepares to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something Croix! Command them! You summoned them.” Diana scolds her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Command them? How to I even do that?!” Croix panics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t finished reading the inscription.” Diana explains to her and feels herself being pulled away from Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana!” Akko yells when she sees one of the mummies grab Diana and try to stab her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him!” Imhotep orders the newly summoned mummies and Akko yells at them, trying to pump herself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mummies roar at her in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” she whispers and raises her sword when one tries to attack her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing her best to fight them all at once, Akko moves around the room, hitting, slashing and kicking anything that moved and was coming towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana, meanwhile, was doing her best avoid getting killed by Anck-Su-Namun, who just screamed and tried to slash her with the ceremonial dagger. Jumping to the side to avoid yet another attempt, Diana’s bad luck of confining herself to small places with no exits strikes again, making her realize that she has nowhere to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up Croix!” she yells for her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t figure out this symbol!” Croix responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like?” Diana moves to the side and tries to avoids Anck-Su-Namun. Unfortunately, the mummy manages to grab her neck and pushes her towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bird. A stork!” she clarifies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the mummy squeezing her neck tightly, Diana keeps her from stabbing her by grabbing her other hand. Hitting her away, she takes a deep breath and yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahmenophus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” Croix says. “Hootash im Ahmenophus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the mummies hear that, Akko sees them stop, almost as if they had completely frozen. Stepping away from them, she turns around to see Imhotep staring at Croix with hatred in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him!” Imhotep orders the mummies who retreat back to a formation position. “I command you to kill him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mummies do not move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill Anck-Su-Namun!” Croix orders them and the mummies immediately move, rushing to where Diana and the mummy are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Anck-Su-Namun can try to hurt Diana again, Akko and Croix watch the mummies rush forward to where those two are, Imhotep screaming for Anck-Su-Namun to be careful. Nevertheless, it was too late, for the mummified soldiers were already stepping between Diana and Anck-Su-Namun, using their weapons to stab and cut apart the mummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anck-Su-Namun!”  Imhotep screams and goes to where Croix is, anger and hatred clear on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his supernatural strength, he grabs Croix with one arm, raising her up by choking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will pay for what you’ve done.” he promises and feels his arm being sliced from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring to his side, Imhotep sees Akko had been the one that had cut him, which in turn makes him focus on her instead of Croix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana!” Croix says while holding her bruised neck. “I’ve got it!” she raises the key and watches Diana run towards her, the two working together to open the Book of Amun-Ra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep him busy Akko!” the blonde tells the American.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?!” Akko yells sarcastically and is grabbed by Imhotep, who throws her two feet away. “Ouch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting hit yet again, Akko feels her whole body hurting. To be quite honest, she wasn’t sure how she was still standing after all the hits and throws she had been given by the mummies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry Diana!” Croix tells her while watching Imhotep getting ready to attack again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not helping.” Diana sing-songs, also knowing that if she didn’t find the incantation soon enough Imhotep was going to kill Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being raised up by her throat, Akko feels like she is running out of breath. Which she totally is because Imhotep was strangling her with his superhuman strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will all pay for what you’ve done.” he warns her and squeezes tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko is going to lose consciousness soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!  Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! PARED OOS!!” Diana chants and they all see a ghost chariot coming from from above, it running directly into Imhotep, who screams in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused about what had just happened, Akko stands up and tries to move away to grab her sword, only to realize that Imhotep was also coming towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said he would die?!” Akko yells and feels Imhotep rushing into her, impaling himself with the sword she was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And unlike all the other times they had hurt Imhotep, this time he was bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s mortal.” Diana tells them and they all see the shock and fear in Imhotep’s face, who because of the wound feels himself getting weaker, his body returning to what it was before being reawakened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s becoming a mummy again.” Croix says and they watch the creature walk into the dark waters from where the ancient souls came from, those same souls tearing Imhotep’s body apart and sinking it into complete darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can also hear Imhotep whispering his last words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death is only the beginning.” Diana translates and they all stare at each other not knowing what to do or say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it’s not like they have enough time because the moment they relax they notice the tomb closing on itself, sand and debris falling from above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go!” Akko yells and grabs Diana’s hand, guiding them away from the room and hopefully out to Hamunaptra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running as fast they can, they go through doors that are closing on themselves, the sand not helping them very much to see what was in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!” Diana tells them after going through the treasure room and seeing the way Croix had stopped in hopes of grabbing something. “Let’s go.” Akko and her pull the older woman away and towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko!” they all hear a familiar scream and see Andrew rushing towards the exit, a torch on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running to the closing exit, Croix, Diana and Akko have to kneel to get in, the fit barely being large enough for Akko who had been the last of them to make it through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she can see Andrew trying to run faster to where they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Andrew!” she stretches her hand so that the man can grab it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it was too late for him, the door reaching the ground and locking Andrew inside the treasure room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way Andrew was going to leave the tomb ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Andrew.” Akko says and stands up, following Diana and Croix towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they make it out, it wasn’t only the tomb that was falling apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hamunaptra itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing towards the entrance of the city, Diana, Croix and Akko avoid all debris, making sure of not getting hurt. </span>
  <span>Once they reached the camels and didn’t feel the ground below them disappearing, they all turned around to see what could be said was the disappearance of the great Hamunaptra, also known as the City of the Dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sad, in a way, that such a treasure from the past was now lost, the sand on top of it making it seem as if nothing had ever been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps this was for the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Croix hears being said behind her and she screams, which in turn makes Diana scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning towards the voice, they all feel relieved to see it’s Chariot Du Nord, whom they had thought had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why scare us like that?!” Croix complains, feeling relieved at seeing the red-haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize.” she smiles at them. “Thank you. You have my gratitude and the one of my people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and Diana nod in thanks while Croix just huffs and gets closer to the woman, who stares curiously at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to go and try to be all selfless, risking your life for us.’ she mutters. “I was worried I wouldn’t see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chariot chuckles and grabs her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take more than some mummies to get me away from you, Croix Meridies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean?” the lilac-haired woman starts asking but is interrupted by the warrior kissing her on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and Diana chuckle, the two of them moving further away to give those two some privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought…” Diana tells Akko softly. “I thought I had been responsible for your death.” she admits. “When I saw the plane crash, I thought I had killed the one person who seemed to really understand me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko smiles at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was all my fault. Like you said, you did your part when you brought us back to Cairo. You didn’t have to stay with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I had to.” Akko interrupts her and grabs her hands. “Because you were going to stay. I know I said at the time that it was a contract. But surely you must realize that it’s more than that. I needed to make sure you were safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Diana asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” the American closes the distance between them and kisses her forehead. “I’m crazy about you, Diana Cavendish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana smiles brightly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m crazy about you too, Akko Kagari.” she says back and kisses her on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two lovebird!” Croix says annoyed. “We are leaving empty-handed. Again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you really say that?” Akko teases her and this makes Croix blush. “Besides, it’s not like this will be our last adventure, right?” she asks them and gets encouraging nods in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go home!” Diana tells them happily.  “On-towards more adventures!” she chuckles and gets on a camel, telling it to rush away to the amusement of the three other women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were going to get interesting for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE END </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally got this one-shot out of the way! </p><p>It was way longer than what I planned it to be, but when I started writing it I told myself why not just do a short story out of the movie. I skip a lot of scenes from the movie though, and focus only on moments that have Diana, Akko or both of them. If not this would have become waaaay too long. </p><p>You will also notice that this story follows the movie very closely at most points. In fact, I only added a couple of scenes and moments in very specific areas that could explain the romance between Diana and Akko better (then again they've only known each other for a week but Hollywood). Still, I just really enjoy the movie and I knew I wasn't going to create a whole new premise based on the movie right from the start. I guess I just wanted to indulge in a Diakko version of it hehehe. </p><p>Nevertheless, I hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>